Flour
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: Shonen Ai The teacher has a new project for the class. The classical, parenting project. How the heck to teachers know the perfect couples for these things? Soon to be continued...Hopefully .
1. Operation Flour

**Lady Ai: My friend has been wanting me to make a story with this pair and the idea came tumbling over me while I was doing my test in Home ec. class. I hope you enjoy this**

**Yami Ai: What's up with you? You're acting like some zombie.**

**Lady Ai: I don't know why exactly. It just feels like a very depressing day today. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! nor will I ever. **

**Warning: Shonen Ai, mild language, probably some sexual references... basically it's rated T for Bakura -.-;**

_ Flour_

_Chapter 1: Project 'Flourbag'_

**

* * *

**

"Hey. Do you guys think you can suck each other's faces somewhere else other than on my locker?"

Ryou was getting impatient. Bakura and Malik were at it again, in public as usual. On Ryou's locker. Ryou was getting a bit too impatient.

"GET OFF MY RA DAMN LOCKER! NOW!" Ryou punched the locker next to his, making a dent. He'll worry about the dent and his throbbing in pain hand later, right now Ryou didn't want to get to class late. Again.

Bakura grunted but decided to listen and shuffled away with Malik still kissing. Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed and opened his locker, placing his books inside. "What am I going to do with them?"

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane. And now, you are going to have to find a way to fix that dent in my locker."

Ryou didn't bother to turn around. He just closed his locker and slammed his head against it. "Ow."

"Let me tell you, A) that can't be healthy and B) that was stupid. You might've even left a mark. That won't be very good for your figure."

Ryou turned his head slowly, still leaned on his locker, and his chocolate eys met cold blue ones.

"What are you sulking over anyway?"

"Why do you care Kaiba?"

"Just making small talk." Kaiba shrugged, opening his locker.

"That's unlike you."

"Do I care? Hm, let's see...nope. Not one bit. Now, are you going to answer my question, Kisaragi(1), or do I need to repeat myself?" Kaiba had finished placing his books and taking out some notebooks from the abused locker. He leaned against it watching Ryou.

"Fine, fine. I didn't get any sleep last night, for reasons I don't even want to think about, and just last period I had an Algebra test I didn't study for. I ended up falling asleep on the test, lightly snoring and drooled just a bit on it. I think I might even have an F."

Seto sighed. "I'm sure Takako-sensei would give you another chance-"

"Tried that. Turns out, she's in a bad mood because her boyfriend dumped her, he hamster died and her parents are getting divorced. I should know, she started to yell and cry on me. Not a very comfortable position for me. Look she left a small bruise here." Ryou lefted his shirt just a bit and pointed at the purple spot that was forming. Seto bent down to look at it.

"That looks bad. Here, have some of this." Seto picked out some sort of cream from his pocket. "Why do you have this?"

"What? Do you think that the mutt's punches aren't hard enough to leave bruises?" Ryou smiled and placed some of the cream on his wound. He flinched at the cool feel of it but shrugged it off. "Thank you, Kaiba."

"Let's go, unless you want to be late." Ryou looked at Kaiba a bit confused but then he remembered that he had his next class with the CEO. Ryou nodded and the two boys started to walk.

As they passed through the halls, Ryou's friends kept coming up to him to say hi. Ryou had a lot of friends, seeing that he's the kindest and softest and sweetest guy in the whole school. Seto rolled his eyes as some girls were giggling and pointing at both of them. He even overheard some girls wish that Ryou was their boyfriend. One thing in particular captured Kaiba's attention.

A girl was sitting on a bench tying her shoe laces with a friend. They looked up just in time to see the two boys. One of the girls smiled at Ryou and gave a quite wave and Ryou waved back with his own smile.

"He's so cute, I wish there were more guys like him. To bad though."

"About what?" Her friend asked.

"Haven't you heard the rumors? He's gay."

"You don't actually believe thoes?"

"I don't know. I mean, it makes sense, he's declined every offer of going on a date with a girl. And remember who he hangs out with- the gay squad. Gosh, that's just a club for gay people huh? Hehe, not that I detest homosexuality. I think it's pretty hot but to bad all of them are hot ass guys."

Kaiba smirked at his new found information. He had a slight crush for the white haired teen. He couldn't belive it, he was sorta acting like one of the many Ryou fan club girls. Of course, if he were ranked on how much he like Ryou, he'd be at junior level.

They have a system. People who think Ryou is just to adorable to date are in the freshmen level. People who felt shy about liking Ryou were at sophmore level. People who admitted they had a crush on the white haired teen were at junior level. People who would admit out loud that they totally have the hots for Ryou were at senior level.

There was one more group of people. Everyone hated that group only because they were mostly preps that took everything way out of proportion. They were the college level group. They had pictures of Ryou everywere. They had made Ryou plushies (even though, Seto had once wished for one). They had lockets and postcards, jewlery and anything else you can think of. And when they heard about the 'rumor' they completly freaked out. They weren't into homosexuality one bit.

Coming out of his own thoughts, Kaiba immediately opened the door for the both of them. Their next class was human growth and devolpment, and since the teacher was so nice, she let the students sit where ever they wanted. Kaiba wanted to sit next Ryou but there was a slight problem with that.

"Hey rich-boy! Come on, over here!"

Joey Wheeler.

"Hey, puppy. What's new?" Joey smiled as he ran up to the CEO. If you can't figure it out by now, I'll give you a hint. As soon as Joey ran up to Kaiba, Joey gave him a chaste kiss. "Nothing new, really."

As you guessed, they were going out. That's one of the reasons why Kaiba hasn't asked Ryou out yet. Don't get Kaiba wrong, he loved the little blonde puppy but he was stuck and he kept thinking about the white haired teen.

Speaking of Ryou, he didn't look to happy about the PDA. Secretly, he also had a crush on the CEO.

Isn't love ignorant? They are both blind that they like each other. Ryou loved the way the brunnette's haired flowed in the wind and how they brushed over the cold blue eyes. Ryou often imagined about Seto's lips, pink and supple, on his. Sometimes, Ryou would wish to let his hand intwine with the CEO's hair and to stare deeply into thoes icey blue eyes. He wished he could melt the ice away...

He wished he was Joey.

Just then the teacher, Mika-sensei, came in and told everyone to sit down. Seto sat next to Joey, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryou seat next to Marik and sighed. Ryou seemed pretty bored as Marik kept talking about something. Then Seto noticed a shock expression on Ryou's face.

"Now class. I shall explain to you the homework lesson early today. Since this is human growth and development, the next assingment will be, of course, one of the mostly used ones. Taking care of an object that is supposedly your child."

The class groaned. Another pointless project. Atleast it's an easy A, right?

"I will prepare you the things you need but I will not supply clothing, toys, and strollers. You guys have to buy thoes things, with your partner and your baby in arms. You are allowed to paint on a face and place a wig if you wish. Oh by the way, the school has now provided trackers for the flourbags. It'll keep data on how well you do your job as a parent and it makes noses. You will be warned: You most likey won't get a good nights sleep."

Mika saw some students already banging their heads against the table. "Now, now class. Don't go crazy just yet! You still have to find out your partners!"

"Ah crap!" the class groaned again. Mika-san giggled and pulled out a chart from her desk."

"Alright then...Malik...you work with Bakura."

"YES!"

"Next couple is Marik and Joey."

"Wha-?" "Huh?"

"Don't complain! You cannot change your partner. Next is, Yami and Yugi. Then Tristain and Duke."

Yami and Yugi gave each other smiles. Tristain and Duke were thinking the same: 'Why did I chose this class as an elective?'

"Erica and Tea. Raven and Matt(2). And the last couple Ryou Kisaragi and Seto Kaiba."

Ryou and Kaiba's head snapped up, eyes widened in shock. A blush crept on Ryou's face. Marik poked his side.

"Hey? Ryou are you okay? You look sorta feverish. I hope you're not faking it, it'll make me sad to think you don't want to go out with me this weekened"

Ryou shook his head and smiled at his friend. "I'm fine. Do not worry, I'll go." Ryou turned to face the wall next to him and and mouthed 'Oh crap!' and proceded to hit his head against the wall.

_"You might've even left a mark. That won't be very good for your figure."_

_'Get. Out. Of. My. Head!'_

Joey looked depressed and Seto tried to keep his cool. That is until the teacher added one last comment.

"You must live at each other's houses for one week. For example, Bakura would stay one week at Malik and then the next weekMalik would stay at Bakura's. Got that?"

_Bang._

_CRASH!_

Seto smacked his head against his table, thus the bang. But the crash...

That was Ryou. While he was hitting himself in the head with the wall, when he heard the new information he hit himself harder causing a hole in the wall and him knocked out because he hit himself too hard.

This would not be easy...

_'Shhiiitt!'

* * *

_

**Lady Ai: I know! Short chapter but it's the first so expect more to come very soon. Hope you like it! Ja ne! n.n R&R**

(1) My friend said I should give Ryou a last name because Kaiba would almost never call someone by first name unless they were close.

(2) They are un-important characters, don't mind them


	2. Let it begin!

**Lady Ai: ... /sulking/**

**Yami Ai: -.-; /Pats Lady Ai's back/ There...There, erm. Everything's gonna be okay.**

**Lady Ai: Leave me alone. No it's not. Everything's dead to me now...**

**Yami Ai: Um, yeah...do you mind updating now?**

**Lady Ai: Why should I? No one's ever done anything for me (except review, and that I'm thankful for)**

**Yami Ai: Just update the second chapter damn it!**

**Lady Ai: FINE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! nor will I ever. **

**Warning: Shonen Ai, mild language, probably some sexual references.

* * *

**

_**Flour**_

_**Chapter Two: Let it begin!

* * *

**_

_**Xx Ryou's POV xX**_

Where am I? I don't remember much. All I remember is home economics class, a project, hitting my head against the wall...

Oh. Yeah. I'm partnered with Kaiba. Great. How the bloody hell am I going to survive living with my crush for over a week? Oi, my head hurts. I look around for some aspirin but then notice I'm not in my house. I'm at the nurse's office.

"Oh, you're awake! I'm so glad. You hit your head pretty hard. Might as well crack it open!" Well, that was nice of the nurse to say. I watch her look at the clock and sighed. "You skipped most of the period but I doubt you even want to go back to class after that huh? You're friends are going to be worried." I shrug. No they're not, I'm invisible to them.

"Oh, you have a visitor."

As soon as the nurse said that the door slammed open and something pounced onto me. I looked down to see a bunch of dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, hello, Marik."

"RYOU! YOU POOR THING! HOW ARE YOU? I HOPE YOU'RE FEELING BETTER!" Holy...he's squeezing the life out of me!

"Ishtar, I think you should let go of him. He's turning blue."

Marik loosened he's grip and turned around to see who spoke. I didn't need to look, the icey voice is enough to know.

"What are you doing here Kaiba? I can hug Ryou as much as I want!" Marik hugged me tighter this time. Kaiba rolled his eyes and leaned on the door frame. "Um, Marik. He's got a point. I can't...breath." He let go and pouted at me. "We're still going out on that date right?" Oh...yeah...I forgot about that.

_Flashback_

_Seto went to sit next to the blonde while I was stuck with Marik. He kept talking about a movie I wasn't interested in when..._

_"Do you want to go see it with me this Friday? As a date?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Now class I shall explain the home work assignment..." Thank god the teacher interrupted us._

_End Flashback _

"Um...Marik. I don't know if I can-"

"What? You're going to reject me? WHY!" At this point, Marik was crying. And when Marik cried, I found it annoying. "Alright! Fine! I'll go!"

"Really? YAY!" Marik hugged me again. "Argh...I need aspirin." I placed a hand over my head and winced. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. As I looked up, I saw Kaiba handing me a cup of water and pills. "Th-thank you."

"Hm. Only one of us has to have a head ache today, might as well be me- I have a meeting this afternoon. You're staying at my house for the first week, the projects starts today. Here's the keys. My driver will be waiting for you after school. Ja." After Kaiba threw the keys at me, he lift swiftly but not before glaring at Marik- I noticed. That's weird, what did Marik do to Kaiba?

"Stick up the ass. Ra, I hate him." Marik glared at the door, at the spot where Kaiba was.

"Why? He hasn't done anything. The only thing that irritates me is that he fights constantly with his _boyfriend_." I said with a hiss. Marik looked at me, his eyebrow raised. He let a smirk come to his lips. "Jeolous of Joey, are we?" I swear I can feel my face pale.

"What? No, who said I was envious of Joey? I'm glad he's found happiness with Kaiba." Yes I am envious. No, I'm not glad he's found happiness with Kaiba. I want Kaiba. . . .MINE!

Ahem... excuse me. I lost my mind there for a bit. Maybe I'm spending to much time with Bakura? My attention snaps to Marik as I hear him giggle. He points at me. "You like Kaiba don't you?" I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "Mm-mayb-be." He stops giggling and looks at me seriously. Oh my god, I didn't think I could combine Marik and serious together. It's actually kind of scary since he's always laughing and smiling.

"I won't allow you to- A) go out with Kaiba and B) break, not only my heart but, the hearts of everyone invovled in this little love...rectangle. Ryou, I just don't want to see any of my friends hurt like I know you will if not Joey. Okay?"

For the first time in a long time, Marik's eyes are filled with sincerity. "Alright. Don't worry, Joey deserves Kaiba more than I do anyway." Just then the bell rang. Marik grinned. "It's afterschool! Let's go met up with the rest of the guys!" I felt my arm being yanked as Marik pulled me out of the room. I wonder how the guys are doing with their project partners.

_**Xx Author's POV xX**_

"HEY YAMI, YUGI, JOEY, MALIK, BAKURA, TRISTAIN, DUKE, TEA, MAI! WHAT'S UP!" Marik yelled and was now out of breath. He waved at the gang as they all waved back. Ryou sighed. _'We need to get less friends if Marik is going to scream out their names like that.'_

"Hey Marik, Ryou." Yami said smiling. "Ryou, are you okay? You hit your-"

"Head really hard, I know. How's everyone doing with their partners?" Ryou asked.

"We named ours Makuika!" yelled Malik and Bakura, both grinning. _'Wha-?'_ Everyone thought. "It's a combination of our names!" Malik stated. Tristain coughed. "Cough-fuckedupname-cough."

"HEY!"

"What about the rest of you guys? Tristain, Duke." Ryou wanted to stop the agruement before it started. Tristain looked like he was about to say something but Duke had interrupted him.

"We haven't even started and we're already fighting! Geez, it's like working with fish! As a matter of fact, a fish would co-operate better!"

"Shut up! Look, Duke, I don't like you. You don't like me. Let's make it easy on ourselves and decide who'll live with who for the first week with a game of rock paper scissors." Duke nodded and held out his hand as did Tristain. Tristain picked rock while Duke picked paper. "HA! I won. You have to live at my house. DON'T break anything." Tristain rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Uh, well. How about you and Joey?" Yugi asked, poking Marik's side cutely. Marik clapped his hands together and smiled. "We're gonna have loads of tons of fun! Right Joey?" Marik elbowed Joey. "I wanted to pick my own partner!" Marik pouted. "Oh come on, now! I can't be that bad...right?" Everyone looked at him as if he had problems.

Ryou perked up. "How about our two tri-colored haired love birds?" Yami and Yugi blushed. The rest of the gang grinned. "What'd you guys name the flourbag baby?" Malik inquired. "W-w-we ha-haven-n't decided y-yet." Yugi turned crimson. "Actually, Yugi. I've been thinking. What about Suki Dayo?" Yami placed an arm around Yugi. The other's snickered. Yugi smiled knowingly at Yami and nodded.

"Aww! Would ya look at thoes two? They're just so cute!" Yami sent Joey a glare and Joey backed off. Ryou looked at his watch and winced. "Sss. Hey guys. I have to run, Kaiba set up a diver for me to head to his house." Joey looked surprised. "How're ya gonna get in?" Ryou took the keys out of his pocket and dangled them. "He gave me the keys." Joey looked even more surprised. "What's wrong Joey? Don't tell...he never gave you a set of keys." Joey gapped and nodded. Ryou looked at the keys in his hand. "Hey, how about you come with me then Joey? Just for a while atleast." Joey smiled. "Thanks but I have to go pick up my things from home."

Ryou nodded and went off to the Kaiba mansion after picking up his flourbag. As soon as Ryou opened the door to the mansion, he fell to the floor from something pouncing on him. _'Must be the younger Kaiba.' _Ryou looked up to see Mokuba Kaiba sitting comfortably on his lap. Mokuba tilted his head to the side. "Where's my brother?"

Ryou sat up as well he could on the floor and placed a hand on the black mop Mokuba called hair. "He said something about a meeting...but he didn't tell me when he'd be home." Mokuba pouted. "If he doesn't come now then he'll be home by dinner or a little after." Ryou felt a pang of sadness for the young Kaiba.

"How about we go and...um, play some video games? Would you like that?" Mokuba nodded eagerly. "Come on! I'll show you the rec room!" Mokuba got off Ryou and help him up and started to yank at his arm. "N-no!" The arm the kid was yanking was the one carrying the flourbag. Ryou would die... and fail the class if anything happen to that thing.

"What is that?" Mokuba asked poking it. Ryou smiled. "It's the project me and your brother are working on. You see this flourbag is suppose to be our...um, baby."

"Oh. Okay! So...let me guess. You're gonna stay with us?" Ryou nodded. "Yup! For one week. Then your brother'll come live at my house for the next week. Does that sound good? Of course, we'll bring you along. My apartment is big enough." Mokuba smiled. "Alright then. Let's go play till dinner time!" Mokuba rushed in the house as Ryou locked the door. _'That workaholic better be home before dinner!'_

_Xx During Dinner xX_

_'Damn it! He's not home yet!' _Ryou sulked at one end of the dinner table while a panic-y Mokuba sat at another end. Their food was getting cold and the CEO has not returned, not even called.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS MY BROTHER!" Mokuba finally got impatient and stabbed the table with a fork. "Uh-um, please. Calm down." Ryou was now afraid of Mokuba as he dug the fork deeper into the expensive looking table.

"Mokuba, you shouldn't play with the silverware like that. And that table costs alot more than your advanced game station."

"GAH!"

Ryou fell from his seat as the older Kaiba spoke. _'When the bloody hell did he get here!' _

"Well, good evening to you, too, Kisaragi."

"I-it's Ryou..." The white haired teen whispered. Kaiba corked an eybrow up. "Okay, Ryou. Why is the flourbag on the table."

"I had no where else to put it."

"I'll see about that." Kaiba grabbed the flour and dropped it to the flour. Ryou stared at the mistreated bag of flour until...

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE FU- dge is that?" Kaiba tried not to curse infront of his young brother. All three covered their ears from the horible scream. "I THINK IT'S THE FLOURBAG! THAT CRAZY ARSE TEACHER MUST'VE ADDED THAT IN!"

"ALRIGHT! QUIET IT DOWN ALREADY!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"Maybe it needs a change of diapers?" Mokuba asked.

"WHAT?" The other two teens asked in unison.

"CHANGE THE DIAPER!"

"IT'S DOESN'T HAVE A DIAPER! OH, MAYBE IT NEEDS SOME FOOD!" Ryou shouted.

"THEN GIVE IT THE GODDAMN FOOD!" Seto was getting angry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Xx Bakura and Malik xX_

"Hey, that thing is in my foot space. Move it." Bakura was laying on the couch and started to kick the flourbag. Malik came in the living room wearing a pink apron. "Don't kick poor Makuika! He didn't do anything to you!"

"He's in my way!" Bakura finally manged to push the bag from the couch. Malik glared at Bakura until they heard a loud noise.

"WAAAAH!"

"OH GREAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID BAKA!" Malik yelled.

"WHAT I DID?"

"YES, YOU KICKED MAKUIKA FOR NO REASON! NOW IT'S CRYING!" Malik picked up the crying flourbag and patted it. "There, There. Let's get you away from the big bad BAKA-HEAD!"

"Baka-head, real original. Ass hat."

_Xx Tristain and Duke xX_

"Would you stop painting your nails and help me with unpacking?"

"Nope, sorry! Kaythnxbye!" Duke picked up his nail polish and rushed out the door leaving poor Tristain to carrying his own luggage AND the baby flourbag. Tristain tripped on his own feet and fell back causing evrything he was carrying to fall on the floor.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

Tristain look to his side where the noise came from and saw the flourbag. "Aww, man!" Then he began to use Ryou's method- Bonk your head on the nearest hard object in sight until you pass out!

A few minutes later, Duke came into the room to help until he saw a passed out Tristian sprawled across the floor next to the crying Flourbag. He lightly kicked Tristains leg. "Hey, dude. Stop playing. Get off the floor. You're scaring me. Are you really passed out? OMYGOSH, YOU ARE! HELP! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Duke grabbed Tristain's shoulder and shook him violently. "WAKE! UP! WAKE! UP!"

_Xx Joey and Marik xX_

"LOOK YOU! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT THIS!"

"IT'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Marik and Joey were fighting for... ... ... the last slice of pizza. "GRRR!" Marik stood on the couch, standing taller than Joey, then pounced on the blonde causing them to fall on the ground. They started to roll around until they hit the table where the flourbag was on the point of falling off.

"I. WANT. THE. PIZZA!" Marik bite Joey's right arm. The blonde yelped and pulled his arm away, hitting the table.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BLOODY YELL?" Marik glared at the blonde as if it where his fault.

"I THINK IT'S THE BABY!"

"CURSED THING!" Marik grabbed the flourbag and tossed it in the soundproofed closet. Joey sweatdropped as Marik went into the kitchen dusting off his hands. "I'll just buy another two boxes of pizza, you can have the last piece." Joey shrugged and ate the pizza... then spit out the piece because it was to cold.

_Xx Yugi and Yami xX_

"Yami, do you have any... 3 of hearts?"

"Go fish!"

"Aww!"

As you guessed, the two tri-colored haired teens were playing 'go fish'. Yami was sat across the couch and Yugi layed on the carpet floor, the flourbag next too him. Yami smiled. "How's Suki Dayo doing?" Yugi grinned. "She's doing just fine."

Then they heard the terrible cry the other couples had heard. Yugi dropped his cards and started to carry the flourbag, rocking it in his arms.

"Shush little baggy, don't you cry..." Yugi started to sing. Yami grabbed his hikari's waist and sat Yugi on his lap. He kissed the little one's head and petted the flourbag as it started to quite down. "We're going to get an 'A' on this project for sure." Yugi said cheerfully. Yami nodded. Yugi gave Yami a light kiss on the lips. "I'll go make dinner. Take care of Suki Dayo, okay?" He handed Yami the baby. "Yugi, Suki Dayo." Yugi blushed. "Su-suki dayo, Yami."

* * *

**Lady Ai: AWWW! What a cute little ending to my second chapter. By the way, Suki dayo means I love you/ I admire you. If I spelled it wrong, forgive me because I got it from hearing it not reading/seeing it. Anyway, thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. Alot of problem came up and that what caused the delay. You have no freaking idea of what I went thru this week -.- man, I never thought my friend would offer me something as dangerous as drugs. Asshole almost got me in trouble! note to self- don't hang out with that friend ever again. That was a totally scary exprience /tramitized/**

**Yami Ai: My poor Hikari T.T Remember read and review.**

**Lady Ai: .../throws pillow at Yami/ I'm tramitized and all you can think about is the story!**

**Yami Ai: Suki dayo**

**Lady Ai/blush: r and r please.**


	3. SHOPPING! Or planning to shop

**Lady Ai: Ai-san here! Reporting for duty!**

**Yami Ai: .../sigh/ Gen, you're in the MCRmy ...not the military.**

**Lady Ai: MCR TILL I DIE! (Since I live in miami there are gang members that use 305 til I die, so why not change it to MCR?)**

**Yami Ai: Kami, you're hopeless...**

**Lady Ai: Again, I love you too Yami. And I love all of my reviews! Oh and by the way the names Ryou suggest all have meanings which Seto will say after Ryou says it. Ex: "_Yahto_" ..."Its not gonna be called _'blue', _Ryou drop it."**

_**Flour**_

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**SHOPPING! (Planning to go shopping anyway)**_

_**Xx Author's POV xX**_

_Yugi and Yami _

"Hikari something smells terrible!" Yami said, while holding his nose. Yugi took a snif in the air. "GAH! Wow, you're right!" Yugi covered his nose as well. "Wha coul' it be tha' smells so ba'!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi look thoughtful while holding in his breath. Then he stared at the flourbag that was on the couch.

"No. No way! The teacher didn't not place a poop-machine in the flourbag!" Yami took a look at it. "Well, atleast there's no mess. Just the smell. Thank god."

Yugi took out the instrustion sheet from his bookbag. "Well, it says here that when the baby 'poops' or 'urinates' one must change the diaper or place a diaper. The bag has scensores. Are you serious? Sensores!" Yugi tossed the paper aside. "I guess we better go to the pharamcy then." Yami said holding the bag as far as possible from him. "We'll leave Suki Dayo here."

"But Yami, what if it cries? The teacher's gonna know if we negleted it or not." Yami sighed. "Fine. But you have to carry it."

"Me?-!"

"You are the uke." Yami chuckled when he saw Yugi's pout. "You see what I mean. Absolutely the uke!" Yugi playfully punched Yami's arm as they walked out of the game store, flourbag in arms.

_Bakura and Malik _

After two hours of calling each other bad names, Bakura and Malik had shut up when they smelled something awful.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that smell?" Bakura yelled. Malik looked down. "I think it's Makuika..." Malik sniffed the flourbag's butttom then quickly pulled away. "Yeah, it's him alright." Bakura shook his head. "Where the hell did you place thoes instructions Malik?"

"Me? I thought you had'em."

"No, I thought you picked up the papers from the teacher. . . . "

"Oh dear lord." They said in unison. Also at the same time, they slapped their heads for being stupid. "Now what the fuck are we suppose to do? Let the baby stink like this forever?" Bakura grunted. Malik thought for a while. "Maybe we should call Marik. He should have the instruction to show us." With that Bakura grabbed the phone and threw it at Malik. "You call."

"You picked up the phone, you call." Malik said tossing the phone back. Bakura catched it.

"You call."

"YOU call."

"No, You can call."

"Not fair, you call!" And as you know, they went on and on until one of theme finally came to an agreement.

_Joey and Marik _

"HA! I WON AGAIN!"

"NOT FAIR, THIS CONTROLLER DOESN'T WORK!"

Joey and Marik were playing a video game after eating their pizzas. Who would've thought they both liked the same toppings on their pizza?- Extra cheese, mushrooms, peppronni, ham, pineapples and cheese crusts.

After a few moments of playing video games, Marik smelled something bad.

"Gross. Joey. You didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"That smell!" Joey took a wiff. "Oh my god! What the fuck? That wasn't me. Trust me, I know my own smell. And I don't do that stuff in public!"

"Then there could only mean one thing." Marik and Joey looked at the closet that Marik placed the baby in. "Flourbag." They said in unison. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Joey 'ere!" Joey answered. Joey heard a bunch of muffling on the other line. "Um...is Marik there?" Malik's voice boomed. Joey tossed the phone to Marik as he went to the kitchen to get sodas.

"Yea'llo? Mailk?

"Hey Marik-y!" Marik glared at the phone, he hated to be called that. "Marik do you think we, me and Bakura, come over? We stupidly forgot the instruction sheet at school and the flourbag stinks!"

"Hey Joey!" Marik ran to the kitchen. "Joey, Bakura and Malik are coming over. They have trouble with the flourbag. Can they come over?" Joey nodded. "It's your house not mine." Joey took a drink from the jug of fruit punch. "Yay! Ok, Malik you guys can come!" Marik yelled into the reciever before hanging up.

"So the syco's are comin' eh?" Joey said plopping himself on the couch. "You know. Marik you wanna make a bet?" Marik grinned. "You know I can't turn down a bet. What is it?"

"I bet we all end up going to Babie's 'r' Us(don't own). 20 bucks say we end up going."

"Who are 'we'? And let's raise it to 20 bucks and a piggy-back ride!" Joey laughed. "Alright. 20 bucks and a piggy back ride it is. And I mean we as in Bakura, Malik, you, me, Tristain, Duke, Ryou and Seto. Maybe Yami and Yugi." Marik grinned. "Alright, it's a deal! We are so not going to Babies 'r' Us!"

_Tristain and Duke_

"Tristain? Tristain? Come on! You've been like this for over an hour!" Tristain could hear the worry in Duke's voice. Tristain wasn't fully awake but he could hear perfectly now. _'What? What happened? I feel like I was hitting my self with the floor...oh wait. That's what happened didn't it?'_

"WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP TRIST! Please..."

Tristian wanted to open his eyes, to show Duke he was ok but he was so tired now. Plus his head hurts.

"Please Trist. I swear if you die on me... I'll, I'll..." Tristain strained to hear what Duke mumbled when he finally caught it. "I'll miss you. Alot." Then Tristian started to hear sobs and felt warm liquid drops fall on his cheeks and roll down.

Tristain fluttered his eyes opened, squinting at the bright light. He was cradled in Duke's arms, on Duke's lap. Tristain realized that the warm liquid were Duke's tears. Not many but still there. Duke held his eyes shut tight not wanting to see that unconsious body in his arms. He gave Tristian's arm a squeeze. Tristain smiled weakly.

"Wow, you are a drama queen."

Duke gasped. His eyes went wide open and saw Tristain's tired smile, his weak form, his chest going up down. Up down rythmically. Duke cried even more and brought Tristain in a tight hug. Tristain blushed and hugged back. He blushed harder when he felt kisses fluttering all over his neck and jaw line.

"Du-Duke. Wha- ah- What are you- mmm- do-doing?" Tristain tried to state. Duke stopped and pulled away to look at Tristain. "I thought, you were goiig to be dead. I don't want that. I'm glad you're consious now. I would've gone crazy without you. Tristain..." Duke leaned in on Tristain's neck again and started to suck on it, making Tristain moan lightly.

"Tristain."

"Tristain..."

"TRISTAIN WAKE UP DUDE!"

With a jolt, Tristain sat up from the couch and met Duke's slightly worried looking green eyes. _'...What the-'_

"Finally! You're awake! Geez, how'd you get unconsious anyway?"

Tristain blinked. He looked around the room, Duke's living room, and couldn't find his stuff or the flourbag. He looked down and saw he only had on his jeans. _'What the hell? Wa- was that a dream? Oh my god. OH MY GOD. I just had a sexual dream about a guy. And Duke no less!...Still it was interesting. No! Bad Tristain! Bad!'_

"Hey, I made some of thoes noodle soups in a cup. It the only thing I could make without an instruction sheet. You want one?" Duke said walking toward the kitchen. "Um, sure?" Tristain's voice was a bit shakie, he was still a little shocked he'd be dreaming about thoes kinds of things. With a guy. WITH DUKE!

Tristain got off the couch and followed Duke into the kitchen. He was by the sink washing some forks while the microwave held two cups of noodle soup. Tristain took a seat by the counter in one of thoes stool-chairs. The microwave beeped and Duke took out the cups.

Duke smirked and leaned against Tristain's back placing the cup infront of him. "Here you go." Duke whispered into Tristains ear. _'Oh hell! To close! To closetoclosetoclosetoclose TO EFFING CLOSE!'_

Duke pulled away and sat down next to Tristain. They started to eat when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Tristain got up and ran to the door, opening it.

"Well, hello there Tristain. I can see we might've interrupted something, so I'll come back at a later time."

"What do you want Bakura? And we weren't doing anything, we were eatting. What were you trying to imply?"

"Nothing oh nothing! So can I come in? Thanks!" Bakura pushed Tristain aside. "Bakura! That's not nice!"

"Like you'd know anything about nice, Marik." Duke got out of the kitchen. "What are you people doing in my house?"

"We all need a ride to go and buy diapers for the baby."

"Why?"

"Because the baby has a stinking machine and it has scensores that tells the teacher weather or not the thing has been changed."

Tristain looked at the flourbag that was on the counter. Duke wiffed the air. "Oh god! Let's go." Duke took his keys while Tristain grabbed the baby. All of them ran out but Joey stopped.

"Should we warn Kaiba and Ryou?"

"Nah." Bakura grinned.

_Seto and Ryou...oh god._

Mokuba fell asleep while Seto and Ryou watched a movie. The flourbag had been fed and is now wrapped in a towel which was now it's bed. Seto and Ryou weren't watching the movie, they were bored so they just stared at the flourbag.

"What's going to be her name?" Ryou asked. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why name it?" Ryou shrugged. "It's better than just calling her 'it'." It was quiet for a moment.

"I know. Let's call her Kaiya."

"First of all, who said it was going to be a girl, and second, why name it 'forgiveness'?"

"Alright then. It's a guy. And the name should be...Hoshi?"

"Who names their child 'star'?"

"Ok, Ringo?"

"First that sounds stupid. 'Peace be with you', I'm not going to even explain it."

"Ami?"

"No way in hell are we calling it 'Friend'."

"FINE! You choose a ra damn name!" Ryou crossed his arms and glared at Kaiba. Seto just smirked. "Aiko." Ryou looked puzzled. "But that's a girl name."

"I never said to change it's gender. I just asked who said it was going to be a girl."

"But, why 'Beloved one'?" Ryou asked, blushing. Seto stood up from the couch. "I have work to do. You can take care of Aiko while I'm out."

Ryou looked at Aiko and picker her up. "Hey Seto. Catch." Ryou slightly tossed slightly passed the baby to Seto (they were close enough to threw it like that). Then Ryou quickly took out his cellphone and caught a picture of Seto holding Aiko in his arms.

"Hey! Erase that picture right now!"

"Relaxe. I promise I won't let anyone see it. I promise! If someone sees it then you have the right to kill me on the spot." Ryou giggled as he saved the picture and placed it as his wallpaper.

Seto held the flourbag up in arms length. "Uh, Seto. I don't think thats a good idea. Have you never seen movies like these where the guy is holding the baby up like that and then it-To late."

Seto almost gasped as he felt something- a liquid- drip down his cheek to his neck down to his white shirt. Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh but it came loud thru his hand. Ryou bent over laughing at a very pissed, and now wet, Seto Kaiba.

"That teacher is fucking demented."

"She get's points for putting in the piss effect. And the baby also gets points for timing and actually pissing on you!" Ryou laughed harder as he fell to the floor. Seto was red with embrassment and anger. He grabbed the instruction sheet that was on the table. He read it and dropped the flourbag on Ryou's stomach.

"Let's go. We have to go buy the stupid baby shit." Ryou's laugh turned into a giggle fit and he wipped away some tears of laughter from his face. He followed Seto to one of his cars and got in. "Do you know any place where they sell baby things?" Seto asked as he reveed up the car.

"Yes, Babies 'r' Us." Seto sighed and backed up. "Let's go then Aiko." Seto smirked. Ryou blushed. _'Seto's playing mind games. Did he call me Aiko or was he talking to the flourbag. /groan/ I wish he called me his beloved one. DAMN IT, what am I thinking? He's with Joey and Joey's my friend. I would never hurt him. But what if Seto...NO! Don't think like that. Don't think like that. Don't think like that.'_ Ryou kept saying this mantra over and over again until they got to the store.

The two of them, flourbag carried in Ryou's arm, came out of the car and heard a yell of victory.

"HA! YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS MARIK! PAY UP!"

**Lady Ai: ahahahahaha! I feel sorry for Seto a little, for making the baby piss on him. Hehe, but it would be funny to see him pissed like that. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Read, Review and get huggies! Until next time, JA NE!**


	4. Actually Shopping

**Lady Ai: Oh my gosh! I am super sorry for not updating this story in... /checks/ O.O THREE MONTHS?-!**

**Yami Ai: What the hell have you been doing for over a month?**

**Lady Ai: Cursed plot bunnies!**

**Yami Ai: For get the damn bunnies, hurry up and update!**

**Lady Ai: I'm going I'm going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Dedicated to: My number one fan, Kath-chan (aka my beta n.n)**

_**Flour**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Actually Shopping!**_

"HA! YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS MARIK! PAY UP!" Joey yelled, slapping Marik's back as he got the money. Then he proceeded to glomp his boyfriend only to be pushed away. "What did I tell you about public displays of affection, puppy?"

"The media would have a field day, I know, I know." Joey sulked. Ryou locked his eyes on his shoes away from the couple only to be attacked to the ground by Marik. "How's my sexy Ryou-kun?"

"Get off me, please!" Ryou tried to shove Marik away. "Aww, but I thought you liked being the uke. At least, that's what Bakura told me." Marik smirked. Malik glared at Bakura before saying, "Have you been fucking Ryou behind my back?"

"So what if I have?"

"He hasn't." Ryou had finally managed to get Marik off him and he dusted himself off. "Good thing, too. I want to still have my virginity until I'm married." Ryou proceeded to walk through the entrance of the store. "What? We did come all the way here, might as well buy something, right?" 

Soon the others followed Ryou into the store and went to different parts. Malik and Bakura went into the toy section. Yami and Yugi went through the clothes. Ryou and Seto rummaged for the diapers. Joey and Malik stalked baby food, of course and Tristian and Duke searched for strollers. Let's start off with Bakura and Malik. 

"Stop it, Malik. It's getting really annoying." Bakura was starting to get really pissed at his boyfriend. Malik was still upset that Bakura was supposedly having sex with Ryou so he pelted random toys at the white haired teen's head. "RA DAMN IT, MALIK!" Parents in that section stared and/or glared at Bakura who had all his attention on Malik who was sticking his tongue out at him. "What the hell do you want! I didn't fuck Ryou, I didn't fuck anyone except you! Damn it! Would you calm the hell down?" 

"...You're the one that's shouting." Malik walked passed Bakura, making sure his shoulder pushed the other teen. Bakura, with his left eye twitching while glaring at the tanned boy, reluctantly followed him.

Meanwhile with the others, Yugi had found various cute clothing for Suki and Yami was trying to figure out how to put the boots on, Joey and Malik opened some jars of baby food and started eating some until the manager came and took them away, Ryou and Seto had already found some diapers and were now searching for strollers with Tristian and Duke.

At the same time, Seto and Duke reached out for the same stroller. Tristian and Ryou looked at each other blankly, "uh-oh."

"I grabbed it first, Deviln."

"I don't think so, Kaiba."

"Why don't you go find some other stroller?"

"This one's the cheapest, why don't you?"

Seto glared, Duke growled. Tristian grabbed Duke by the waist, "Come on man, stop fighting over a stupid stroller." Ryou placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder, "It is rather childish to fight over that."

"Did you just called me childish?"

"I-uh...no?" Ryou backed away carefully from a glaring Kaiba. 'Gee, take everything to a 10th degree why don't you?' Ryou rolled his eyes as soon as Kaiba grabbed the first stroller he saw. Duke pushed Tristian away, "Hmph, whatever." Duke grabbed the stroller he wanted and walked off. Tristian sighed along with Ryou. "Men..." They looked at each other awkwardly. "Yeah, I gotta catch up with Duke." "Yes, well then...cheerio Tristian." They both walked their separate ways.

"AHHH!"

"FIRE!" 

"OH MY GOD, RUNAWAY!"

The gang all sighed after they paid their things. "Oh dear, not this again..." Ryou begged Seto to leave the place before they were sued. Seto only smirked, "I want to see how these morons get out of this one...and how they started it."

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS, ATTENTION! PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA! FIRE! FIRE!" 

Soon the fire department was heard and the rest had somehow got trapped inside. Soon Bakura and Malik ran by them laughing their heads off, "LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Everyone followed them as they were the only ones with an escape route.

_Once everyone got home. . . somewhat safely... _

"I cannot believe those idiots actually set the place aflame." Tristian drank his Kool-Aid while he flopped down in front of the TV next to Duke and turned on the news.

_"And there was a fire today at the local...baby store?-! Here's Lin with the rest of the story...Lin, how's it going over there?"_

"I TOLD YOU IT'S REN! JESUS CHRIST, YOU PEOPLE! Ahem, anyway. Yes a fire at the local Babies 'R' Us store in Domino, Japan. No one knows exactly how the fire was started. The only clues we have are two teenagers. An albino looking one and an Egyptian. They were last seen caring a flour sack and a bunch of baby appliances running away from the scene with a group of other teens, one notable- Kaiba Seto."  
  
(At the Kaiba Mansion)  
  
"Oh this is just fucking great." 

"Calm yourself, Kaiba. I'm sure if you explain nicely...ah, bloody hell who am I kidding?" Ryou put down his tea cup as the doorbell rang. "I'll ge-no, wait...those are the news crew people aren't they?" Kaiba nodded. He got up and answered the door where a lot of flash photography was taken and bunches of people surrounded the door.

"Mr. Kaiba, is it true that you had sexual relations with a girl, she got pregnant and you were at the store to buy baby things?"

"Kaiba, Kaiba! Tell us how is it that you know the two who accusingly set the store on fire?"

"Seto-san, is it also true that someone is living with you at the moment other than your younger brother, Kaiba Mokuba?"

"Add to that rumor that you are in love with said person and that the person is not a girl but a boy?"

"Also, if this rumor is true- does that mean you and Joey Wheeler, the second-best dueler in Duelist Kingdom, have broken up?"

"Kaiba are you married?"

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kai-why did you shut the door on us!"

"So the rumor that you are living with a person is true!"

"Come on, open the door!"

Really it wasn't Kaiba who shut the door. Ryou had pushed Kaiba inside and slammed the door shut. "Bloody hell, Kaiba. How do you deal with that?"

"Practice. That wasn't a very smart thing to do."

"What? Me closing the door on them? Yes, it would cause some trouble and add flames to those silly rumors." Ryou now looked troubled. He started to make tea while Kaiba watched. Smirking he grabbed Ryou's wrist.

"I don't like fake rumors," he said as he lustfully leaned toward Ryou. "What do you say we make them true?" Ryou's eyes widened and he blushed. "I- I wish...we can't. Wh-what about Joey? An-and...he's my friend. I can't- I won't!" Ryou tried to push Kaiba away (with little will). Truthfully, this is what he wanted. "Thi- /sigh/ this cannot happen. I-mphm!" Kaiba placed a hand over Ryou's mouth. "You're cute when you stutter." He sighed and pulled his hand away. "But you're right." With that, he turned on his heels and went upstairs to his study.  
_  
'Oh dear Ra, I can't live with him like this one more day...stupid project.' _

**xx Marik And Joey xx **

"How stupid could these rumors get? I mean, me and moneybags make the best couple! How could they think we broke up?" Joey grabbed a bag of chips and started eating them. Marik bit his bottom lip. He knew Ryou had a crush on Joey's boyfriend, and he knew this project was gonna be trouble for his white haired friend. Which was why he was trying to court Ryou. _'The idiot is gonna make a big mess...but if I help him...' _

"What would you do if Kaiba -did- like someone else and broke it off with you? How would you react?" Marik sat on the couch crossed-legged looking at the blonde who was on the floor. Joey looked thoughtful for a minute.

"That's kinda a hard question. Well, it depends on who he likes, I guess. If it's someone I can trust won't break his heart and likes him back...if Seto likes him or her, and then broke it off with me, I guess I could respect it. I would be in a world of hurt, but if it'll make him happy..."

"What if it was Ryou?"

Joey laughed then immediately stopped. "Didn't Ryou have a crush on Seto? Well, if Seto returns the feeling...I dunno Mal." Joey sighed and leaned back. "If they got together, Ryou would be happy and Seto would be happy...And if you think about it, they do make a cute couple. Don't you think? I would be hurt because I love Seto but if he likes Ryou...what can I do? If his heart is already taken by Ryou, I can trust Ryou enough not to break that icy heart of Kaiba's. Heh, honestly- I think Ryou'll do a better job at warming his heart then I have." 

"Wow...touching speech coming from a half-minded dog." 

"I AM NOT A DOG!GRRR!" Joey threw a pillow at Marik's head. Soon they started an all out pillow fight.

**xx Yugi and Yami xx **

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Yami laid down on the couch, now bored out of his mind. 

"Yami, calm down...I'm sure we'll fin-WAIT!" 

"What?-!"

"...Yami, we're in deep trouble. Suki...we left him at..."

"No." 

"Yes."

"..." Yami and Yugi stared at each other. Yugi left Suki at the store. Bakura and Malik had blown up the store. The baby was still inside the store.

"NUUUUUU!" 

**Lady Ai: Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to finally do this. So as an apologie you get the following:**

**-Bakura being pelted with toys on the head.**

**-Seto and Duke sorta fighting for a stroller.**

**-Bakura and Malik making Babies'R'Us a huge bon fire**

**-Seto being a seme with Ryou (only a very tiny bit though)**

**-A little speech from Joey**

**-And, last but not least, the best couple (you know, the one who would've most likey gotten an A on the project) losing their baby in said bon fire.**

**Yami Ai: We hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully we'll get to the next one soon!**

**Lady Ai: (insert review plea here)**


	5. Feeding Time

**Lady Ai: Well, Well, Well...Six month huh? I know, please don't kill me!**

**Yami Ai: Don't worry, they won't...I will.**

**Lady Ai: WHY?-!**

**Yami Ai: It's so the reader's hands don't have to get dirty.**

**Lady Ai: Well look at you, always putting the reader first, are we?**

**Yami Ai: That's what should matter when you're an author, Right readers?**

**Readers: -nod nod-**

**Lady Ai: Hey...my readers know that I just got into high school, ya know how hard it is to be a freshman? Ahem, anyway...I've made a plan...I even wrote some new material for Christmas. n.n NOW ON TO THIS STORY (before I fall asleep on the computer...stupid midterms) -.-;**

**Disclaimer: I SHALL NOT CLAIM THIS AS MY OWN! (The anime I mean...This story is completely mine)**

**Beta: KATH-CHAN -heart-**

_**Flour**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**"Feeding" Time**_

"You...WHAT?-! Oh, Yugi! I'm terribly sorry for my Yami's behavior. If it wasn't for Bakura and Malik, you wouldn't have lost Suki in all the mess!" Ryou sighed as he held the phone between his head and shoulders. Yugi had just finished telling Ryou about his incident.

"No, it's not...that much of.../sigh/ a big deal. But I called to ask if you have any ideas on what to say to the teacher or anything."

Ryou finished his math homework and turned to Kaiba who was working on his laptop. "Hey, uh, Kaiba..." Ryou was still kinda shaky from their 'almost' kiss. "Do you have any ideas on what Yugi should do? He and Yami kinda...lost their flour bag baby in the fire yesterday." Kaiba kept typing for a minute then stopped abruptly.

"...That idiot."

Ryou sighed and turned back to the phone. "Sorry, Yugi. I have nothing. Maybe if you just explain it to the teacher carefully-" Ryou felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Kaiba. "I got an idea." Then Kaiba smirked. "I am a multi-billionaire."

"Kaiba, what are you thinking?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaiba placed on his trench coat and grabbed his car keys. "Come on, we have to go to the store first."

"Uh...Yugi, I'll call you back. Kaiba has an idea, I'm guessing, on how to help?"

"Help?"

"Yes...help. Cheerio." And with that, Ryou hung up and chased after Kaiba to his car.

**xx Bakura and Malik xx**

"ARRRRGH!!!"

"/whimper/ Baku, what are we gonna duuuuuu!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WAH WAH WAAAAAAAAAH!"

(a/n: T.T even I feel sorry for these two)

Bakura and Malik plugged up their ears with cotton balls and called Joey and Marik again.

**xx Joey and Marik xx**

"...Marik, where are you going?" Joey finally asked after half an hour of watching Marik running around the house and looking thru the closet.

"Joey do you have ANYTHING I can wear? I'm gonna pick Ryou up this evening for a date." Marik kept throwing everything to the ground. He smiled and turned to Joey. "Oh Joey! We should do a double date! Ryou and I, You and Kaiba. We'll have a nice dinner then finish with a nice movi-"

_Riiiing riiing_

"That must be Malik again. I'll get it." Marik walked up to the phone and picked up. "Moshi Moshi, Wheeler's house, how's it goin' yo, my homie g dawg."

"...Marik?"

"Si?"

"...Did you just say yes in Spanish?-!"

"...I thought that was Chinese."(1)

"Ok, never mind, look. We sorta have a problem...the baby won't stop crying. Do you know how to stop it?"

"Oh yeah, that. Er well, I don't think the teacher knew that your flour bag was gonna do this so early but she came over here this morning and gave us this machine thing. It's for feeding the baby."

"...That's all? Just feed it? Ha, that's easy. You just need a spoon and-"

"No, Malik...uh...When I said feeding...I meant...er...Breast Feeding."

"WHAT THE FUCK?-!"

"Yeah...If ya want, come over to use our thingy. It's like...plastic and you strap it on as if it were a bra, they look like actual boobs!"

"Marik, please don't tell me YOU used it."

"...So what if I did? I take care of my baby unlike you two. Look, just come over quickly. I have plans for later."

"Fine, We'll be right there."

**xx Tristian and Duke xx**

"OH TRISTIAN BABE!" Duke yelled out from the living room. Tristian came into the room, his left eye twitching. "What. The fuck. Do you. WANT!" Duke pouted and glared at Tristian. "Fine, I won't give you your present."

"...You got me a gift? Why?"

"I dunno," Duke shrugged while eating some grapes. "Look in your room, on your bed. Hope you like it." Duke got up off the couch and walked out to the front porch. Tristian stayed still until the door closed, after that he made a mad dash to his bed room, slamming the door open.

On his bed was a small gift box. Red with a silver bow on it. Tristian weighed it in his hand. Carefully, he unwrapped it and opened the box. Then he smiled.

"Duke, you dumbest."

It was a little Cyber Commander action figure. Tristian looked in the box again only to find a card.

_Tristian, _

_...I'm waiting for a kiss. Turn around!_

Tristian blinked and slowly turned around. But he couldn't fully turn around because he was glomped as soon as he turned his head.

Tristian and Duke fell to the floor with a thud, Duke grinning brightly at Tristian. Tristian merely blushed. "Get off me, man. What this about...kissing?" Duke tilted his head. "I like you. Is that hard to understand?" Tristian sighed. _'No, but do I like you? That dream has got me so messed up!'_

"Duke...I dunno."

"At least...try it?" Duke leaned forward with hopeful eyes and a sad smile. Tristian blinked again. "I'm sorry, Duke. I just...I don't know anything right now. Er...give me time?" Duke looked down and then smiled. "Okay, I'll give you space." Before Duke got up and left, he bent over and gave Tristian a chaste kiss on the lips. "For me, as a 'thank you for the gift'."

Tristian blushed again, eyes wide. He was surprised that even after Duke had closed the door, after 15 minutes of just sitting in the same spot just thinking...Tristian could still feel Duke's light kiss on his lips.

"Ok. Time's up."

* * *

**Lady Ai: x.x I know I know, short. but I want to do more stuff. I have to practice for my Chorus concert and plan my Christmas party, then plan a nice date for me and my emo/ninja/gangster/rapist/slave love. n.n I hope you guys like it, at least it's an update right? I PROMISE **

**Yami Ai: NO MORE PROMISES GEN!**

**Lady Ai: Ugh, fine. I hope I won't do this again...or make it even worse o.o; JA NE!**


End file.
